Multiversal Menace
by ValidationNotRequired
Summary: Not really sure what to put in the summary yet, but just know, this story will also include, but not be limited to: Adventure Time, Steven Universe, and Over the Garden Wall.


Solomon stood at the top of his castle, overlooking the void around him. Windows leading to other dimensions lined the sky. Most were not worth noting, but every so often, Solomon would catch a glimpse of a Universe that may prove useful. He continued search each window, until he finally stopped on one world that had the most potential.

He waved an arm upwards, summoning his squire. "Send word through the kingdom. We have found a world worth taking. Have my general prepare the army. We will invade as soon as we are ready." With another wave of his hand, the squire vanished in a cloud of smoke. "Soon, my kingdom will grow. Then we will take over universe after universe, until the whole multiversal plain belongs to me."

The man began chanting in an ancient language. The window to the universe that Solomon had chosen began to expand, a bridge forming in front of it.

* * *

"ALEX CHRONIS! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" I woke up, groggy from sleep, and looked at my clock. "Seven forty nine?" I sat there for a moment, then realized that I was about to be late for school. "Oh crap!"

I sprung out of bed and grabbed myself a change of clothes, got dressed, then ran for the bathroom. I reached for the handle when the voice of my sister rang out from behind. "Wait your turn, Alex. Why don't you go down stairs and eat before breakfast gets cold?"

My sister is pretty nice, but a bit of a diva. "Oh, come on, Sera! You know we don't have time for this!" I pushed through the bathroom door, noting a barely clothed Sera standing in front of the mirror.

"ALEX, GET OUT!" She yelled, covering herself as best she could. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my toothbrush and the toothpaste. After I started brushing my teeth, I grabbed the deodorant and headed out of the bathroom.

I made my way downstairs after putting my deodorant on, finishing brushing my teeth once I made it to the kitchen. I spit into the kitchen sink, making sure to rinse it after, then grabbed some toast, a sausage patties, and an egg, threw them together into a sandwich and made my way towards the fridge.

"Why do you always sleep in like this?" My mom was working over the stove, finishing up the last of the food.

I grabbed the orange juice and poured myself a glass. "I keep telling you, I swear that alarm clock is broken. I have it set for seven thirty, but it never works." Sera made her way into the kitchen as I said this.

"It's not broken, bro. I hear it go off every day. You just never get up on time." She gave me an evil smile. We both knew it was her own fault that the alarm clock never woke me up on time. She would always hit the sleep button before I heard the alarm go off.

"Well then, why don't you ever wake me up, then?" I finished eating, then grabbed my backpack off the hook in front of the door.

"Because I don't have time to wake you up. I have to get ready, too." She grabbed her purse and her backpack and we made our way out the door and into my car. I rolled the window down and waved to Mom as we pulled out of the driveway and headed for school.

* * *

We were driving home from school, taking the long way home to talk about homework. We've been put in the same classes since I can remember. "Do we always have to have such easy work?" Sera was working as we drove around town.

"Speak for yourself. I could barely understand the Spanish assignment, and I still haven't figured out what I'm going to right that three paged report about. I mean come on, who even cares about ancient civilizations? Not me, that's who. Plus, it's such a vague concept." I made a left turn, pulling into the Subway parking lot. I parked the car, and we made our way inside.

"Don't worry, Alex. I'll help you with your paper. As far as the Spanish homework? Just go to google translate. It's not perfect, but it can at least give you some idea about what you are reading." Sera ordered her sub, and I ordered mine. After receiving our orders, we made our way to the nearest available table. We ate our meals in silence, aside from the noise of the people around us. After we were done, we headed back out the doors of the building.

We stepped through the door and headed to the car. I unlocked the doors, and Sera got in. I opened my door, and just as I was about to get in the car, I watched as the sky was swallowed by a dark hole, surrounded by a rippling purple energy. I got Sera's attention, and we stared at it in awe.

"You think it's another portal to the lighting dimension?" Sera asked, pulling out her portal destabilizer.

"Doesn't look like it." I watched as what looked like a man began floating down out of the portal. He was cloaked in a dark robe, the same purple energy shooting out of his hands. "We might have a fight on our hands again." I grabbed my antimatter boots, plasma blade gloves, and my E.M.P. pistol. I put the boots and gloves on, and stuck the pistol in my pocket, then walked up to where the man was floating too.

When he reached the ground, he saw me and began talking in a strange language. I shrugged and he said something again. I just shook my head. After a moment of silence, he waved his hand over my head, chanting in the mystery language, and the purple energy covered my body. He did this for a few minutes, then stopped and began talking again.

"Can you understand me now?" He said, his voice low and booming.

"I can. Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" I said, eyeing the man. He had long, black hair, pale skin, and a large scar under his chin.

"Solomon. Emperor of the Void, ruler of demons. I have come to take this plain of existence for my own." He said, looking around.

"Get in line, buddy." I said, rolling my eyes at him. "There's at least 20 other guys who want this place, and you're not exactly the most intimidating."

He turned to me and frowned. "Not intimidating enough? Fine, I can fix that." He waved his hands up, chanting.

"Another transforming invader? Boring." He continued to chant, and I started looking around. "Is this gonna be a while?"

He finished what he was doing, then grinned. He waved his arm again, and Sera appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What the... How did I just get here?" She looked around, confused. Solomon quickly reached for Sera's throat, lifting her into the air. Shock filled her eyes, then she began struggling to get free. With another wave of his hand, an army of hideous creatures appeared around him.

"Find out who is in charge of this world, then kill them. Kill anyone who gets in your way, as well." He looked me in the eyes. "Intimidating enough now?"

"Let my sister go, you jerk." I activated the plasma blade gloves, ready to fight.

"Hmm... No, I think I will keep her instead. She would make a good wife for a demon king. And, if she refuses, I can always just kill her." He squeezed her neck tighter, bringing tears to her eyes. He opened a portal beside him and tossed Sera through like she was nothing. He walked in after.

I ran in after them, and the portal closed behind me. "I won't just let you have her!" I lunged at Solomon, slashing at him with the plasma blades. They just went through him as if he weren't even there.

"Alex, that was a bad idea." He turned around to me and frowned. "You and your sister have more power than you realize. I could have helped you develop those powers, but you decided to go against me and my wishes." He opened up another portal, and smiled. "Now I see that you need a chance to rethink things. Spend some time in a land full of magic. It will help you realize our true potential."

He pushed me through the portal with a strength that I couldn't even fight. The portal closed, and I fell towards the ground. I hit the ground hard, my head smacking against a rock, causing me to black out.

* * *

"Where do you think he came from?" I heard someone around me say.

"I don't know, Mabel, but he's hurt and needs our help. Let's get him in the cart." I felt someone grabbing at my legs.

I forced myself awake. Everything around me was blurry, and my head felt wet and hot. "Please... my sister..." Was all I could get out before I lost consciousness again.

* * *

I woke up in the attic of an old building, lying in a bed on the right side of the room. I looked around and saw another bed on the other side of the room. It had posters of unicorns and rainbows hung above it. I sat up, a wave of dizziness hitting me, and stood up. I headed for the door, and just as I was about to open it, it swung open, making me jump backwards slightly. A boy and a girl, both in their teens, stared back at me.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" The girl ran forward and started jumping up and down. "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? HOW DID YOU GET HERE? WHY WERE YOU INJURED? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SISTER?" The boy walked up behind her.

"Calm down, Mable. He just woke up. Give him a second to figure out what's happening." He pulled her away then extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Dipper, Dipper Pines. And this ball of energy is my sister Mable."

I shook his hand. "Alex Chronis. Where am I? How did I get here? Last I remember, I was falling from the sky."

"Oh my gosh, now I have guys falling from the sky just to be with me!" I gave Mable a confused look, then just laughed. Dipper shook his head.

"This again, Mable? I thought you got this out of your system last summer."

"Boy crazy phase?" I asked Dipper. He nodded. "I understand. My sister was... Wait, Sera! I have to get back to her before that jerk Solomon makes her his bride."

"Whoa, slow down. Who is Solomon?" Dipper grabbed my shoulders. "Also, why were you falling from the sky?"

I thought about it for a moment. I obviously wasn't in my own dimension. They might not know about multi-dimensional travel. "Um... how much do you know about multiple dimensions and," I gritted my teeth, against the idea, "magic?"

"Oh, tons!" Mable spouted out all the things that they had seen and fought the last summer that they were here.

"Yeah, Gravity Falls is like the center of all extra-terrestrial and magic things that could exist. Pretty much, portals open here all the time." Dipper went and grabbed a book out of his dresser and handed it to me. "This is pretty much all... but one, of the things that I ever learned from the journals our uncle Ford made explaining the strange things that appear here." Then it hit me.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a book. "Ford as in the six fingered man who wrote this?" I handed it over to Dipper.

"Where did you get this?! This thing should have been burned up when..."

"Bill Cipher destroyed them? Yeah, apparently this book wasn't burnt like you thought... and I've already beaten Bill. Kicked him back to his own dimension. Little triangle freak."

Dipper and Mable laughed. "There's no way. Bill is pretty powerful, you couldn't have just got rid of him like he was nothing."

"He said the same thing. I guess my dimension didn't let him use his "magic", so I literally kicked him through a portal back into the nightmare dimension."

The two of them just stood there, stunned. "You are something else, that's for sure. I guess the multi-dimensional travel would explain where you came from and why you fell from the sky. But, who is Solomon?" Dipper looked through the Journal.

"Don't know, really. Says he's a demon king and he planned on taking over my universe, and that's about all I know." I looked Dipper and Mable over. "How old are you guys, anyway?"

"Thirteen, why do you ask?" Dipper continued to look through the Journal.

"Seems like you guys went through a lot for thirteen-year-old kids... SO, you wouldn't happen to have a portal to different dimensions, would you?"

Dipper looked up from the book and the two looked at each other. "Here we go again." Mable pulled out a grappling hook.

"No, I didn't want to get involved with any more weirdness. I just wanted to spend the summer with my favorite sister and my amazingly cool great uncles."

"Come on, Dipper, mystery twins! We can't just let some jerk screw Alex's life all up. We gotta help!"

Dipper was silent for a few seconds, then groaned out loud. "Fine, but this is the last time, I mean it!" Mable cheered and ran downstairs.

"Mystery twins?" I raised an eyebrow at Dipper. He rolled his eyes and walked downstairs. I laughed as I followed them down.


End file.
